Shining Armor
by tonks-666
Summary: Inspired by the two seconds in the promo for the new episode to be aired on 4/19, where you see Blaine shove Karofsky.  It's now called "The Shove" on tumblr  Kurt/Blaine. Was T for language. Now M for fluff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, I got the idea for this from watching the promo for the new episode of Glee, to be aired on April 19__th__… I hope everyone likes it!_

_Oh, and I don't own Glee, because if I did, well… I'd be rich, and there would probably be a lot more gay love than there is already. Haha!_

_This is dedicated to the peoples on Tumblr who I follow. If I remember correctly, it was criss-colfer who was all like, "SOMEONE BETTER WRITE A FANFICTION FOR THIS!" so I did._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

"What the fuck?" Blaine shouts. He shoves Karofsky, who barely moves except for his expression, which quickly becomes confused.

_24 hours earlier_

"Hey Blaine, how was Spanish class?" Kurt asked his boyfriend. He was still marveling in the fact that Blaine was actually in school with him.

"Pretty good, actually. Mr. Schuester looked at me weird when I first walked in and told him I was his new student. Something tells me, though, that he won't be surprised later when I go to Glee Club with you," Blaine finishes.

Kurt smiles at him and grabs a hold of his hand. They started walking down the hall toward the choir room when Karofsky passed by and did a double-take. The two boys didn't notice and continued on their way.

Thankfully, someone else did, and as Karofsky turned around and headed to his next class, a hand darted out of an empty classroom and yanked him inside.

"What the hell?" he shouted. Holding his arm in an almost vice-like grip was Finn. He was glowering at Karofsky.

"If you even think of starting the abuse that was going on before Kurt left, so help me, you will live to regret ever touching him. Hands off of Blaine, too," Finn added. He glanced out the door to be sure no was coming. "You got it Karofsky?"

Karofsky glared back, then said, "What the fuck are you gonna do about it if I do? It's not like you'll actually do anything. I bet his fagginess has rubbed off on you now that he is back." Karofsky dodged as Finn swung, but he wasn't fast enough. Finn's fist collided hard enough to throw Karofsky into the wall.

Breathing heavily, Finn looked at him and quietly said, "Insult or hurt either of them in any way, and you'll get more than just that." Finn turned and left, leaving Karofsky stunned against the wall.

Eventually, he shoves himself off of the wall and goes to his next class.

After the final bell rang, Kurt and Blaine met up by Kurt's car.

"So, how was your first at McKinley?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled and responded by saying, "Fun, yet tiresome. Who would've known there could be so many bright colors on so many different students? Plus, the teachers! Homework seems like it'll be easy though. How about you? I mean, I know it's not your first day ever, but it's your first since leaving because of Karofsky. How'd it go?" Blaine finally stopped talking because he realized that he had been rambling.

Kurt smiled at him. "It went fine, just how I remember, except that I didn't see Karofsky at all today. I really hope he's given up on bullying me," he added, a little quieter than before. Blaine looked over at him and realized that even though Kurt was good at showing his courage to everyone else, everything still inside was still a mess. Carefully, he leaned over and hugged his boyfriend gently. After feeling Kurt hug him back, he pulled away, but kept his hands on Kurt's arms.

"Courage," he whispered. Kurt smiled and leaned towards Blaine to kiss him, but stopped when he saw Karofsky standing by his truck, three parking spots away. Blaine noticed how stiff Kurt had gotten and turned around. When he caught sight of the bully, he turned back to Kurt.

"He can't do anything with this many people around, and besides, why would he continue to bully you after all this time?" Blaine looked at Kurt, who had finally torn his eyes away from Karofsky. He looked at his boyfriend and smiled.

"Come on, you can come over to my place to study and then I'll drive you back here to get your car later," Kurt said. He turned and unlocked the doors of his car.

"I'm down with that," Blain replied with a grin.

They both get in and as Kurt started the engine and buckled up, he whispered to himself, "Courage."

Five hours later, Kurt dropped Blaine off in the McKinley parking lot, watching as his boyfriend went to his car and got in. He was also replaying what had happened at home with a smile on his face.

They had sat, cross-legged, on the couch and done homework. Every time that Blaine's knee had bumped against Kurt's, every time that Blaine would gently run his hand over Kurt's thigh, each time that Kurt looked up from his homework to see Blaine looking at him with an awe filled expression on his face sent shivers up Kurt's spine.

Blaine started his car and pulled out of his spot, blowing a kiss in Kurt's direction. The young countertenor smiled and followed his boyfriend out of the parking lot. Blaine reached a stop sign and turned right. Kurt had to turn left. He smiled as he did so, knowing he was going to see his boyfriend tomorrow at school. Kurt continued to smile his whole way home.

The next day at school, Kurt found an anonymous note in his locker. He assumed it was from Blaine and was going to do as it said, even if it meant that the two of them would be late to Glee Club.

Later that day, as everyone was headed into the choir room, Blaine saw Karofsky headed towards the projection room above the auditorium. This wouldn't have bothered him if Kurt hadn't gone the same way three minutes later. Confused, he got up and followed him at a distance.

As Blaine got closer to the slightly cracked door, he heard raised voices.

"What are you doing here Karofsky?" Kurt demanded of the bully.

Karofsky didn't say anything. He just kept looking at Kurt with an expression close to anger on his face. Kurt huffed and turned around to leave, but found that he couldn't because Karofsky had grabbed him and pushed him away from the door. Kurt fell to the ground, banging his shoulder as he landed. He didn't realize that he had screamed until Karofsky had put his hand over Kurt's mouth. Kurt quickly backed away, but quiet as well. Slowly, as he got up, Karofsky moved closer to him.

"Now, you stupid fag, you're going to tell me who you told about me. I don't care what Finn does to me when he finds out, I just need to know that you didn't tell anyone. So, who did you tell?" Karofsky lifted a hand and was surprised when Kurt didn't flinch.

"I'm not scared you Karofsky," Kurt said in a loud voice. "You wanna know why? Because I have courage. Besides, I didn't tell anyone except Blaine, and he's not the type to out someone else. You have nothing to worry about." He then brushed the dirt off of his pants and winced when he realized just how hurt his shoulder must be. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some ice for my shoulder." Kurt attempted to leave again, but found his way blocked by Karofsky. He rolled his eyes. "Would you move, please?"

"No, Hummel, because I don't believe you. You told someone else. Who is it?" Karofsky grabbed Kurt around the throat, causing the smaller boy to let out a strangled sounding yell.

As soon as Blaine heard that yell that was slowly being silenced, he burst through the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Karofsky?" he said to the larger student. Karofsky let go of Kurt's throat and turned toward Blaine.

"Excuse me, fag? Did you say something to me?" Karofsky asked condescendingly. "I don't think you did, right, hobbit?" He turned back to Kurt, only to find that Blaine had weaseled his way between the two of them.

"Actually, I did say something. Now, you're gonna want to step off, before something goes very wrong," Blaine said while shielding Kurt from Karofsky's gaze.

Karofsky laughed. "So, I guess you're his boyfriend now, huh? What's it like having my sloppy seconds?"

Blaine blanched, but stayed relatively calm as he replied, "At least he kisses me back."

Karofsky's eye's glinted dangerously as he reached into his back pocket. His hand returned with a switchblade. Blaine turned white.

"What the fuck?" Blaine shouted. He shoved Karofsky, who barely moved except for a change in his expression, which quickly became confused and irritated at the same time.

This whole time, Kurt was watching as his boyfriend and bully had a battle of words. Thankfully, Karofsky was too preoccupied to notice that Kurt had just texted someone.

"You wanna try that again, faggot? Touch me again, see what happens." Karofsky flicked open the blade and advanced upon the two of them. Just as he's about to cut Blaine for standing in front of Kurt, the door is thrown open, revealing the entire Glee Club, as well as Mr. Schuester and Principal Figgins. Karofsky cussed and slashed out with the knife before dropping it. Blaine screamed and Kurt pulled him backwards. Mr. Schuester grabbed Karofsky and, with the help of Finn and Puck, hauled him out of the projection room, followed by Figgins.

As soon as they had gone, the rest of the Glee Club came in and crowded around Blaine, who had gotten nicked by the knife. His left cheek was bleeding profusely.

"Honey, are you okay?" Kurt asked him. "Besides the obvious, that is." Blaine nodded his head while catching his breath. Kurt hugged Blaine closely, even though he was getting blood on his clothes. He then placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face and said, "Thank you for saving me. I'm so glad that you are my knight in shining armor." Blaine grinned as Rachel came closer with the first aid kit that was in the room.

Later that day, Kurt was sitting with Blaine outside of the E.R. They had finally finished dealing with the police and the hospital staff. Thankfully, he hadn't needed stitches, but they had put a bandage on it with instructions on how to keep it clean to lower the risk of scarring. The doctor was positive that if he kept it clean, it wouldn't even scar.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and smiled, gently caressing his cheek around the bandage. Blaine smiled at him.

"I'm so glad that you got there when you did. I was so scared," Kurt said quietly. "If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what I would've done. I was about to give up when you came in the door."

Blaine grimaced at him. "Please, I don't ever want you to give up, no matter what. Can I tell you something?" Kurt nodded, his eyes starting to tear up. "I was terrified, going in there where no one knew we were. I had two options: try to interfere or run and get someone. I'm so glad that I went with the former. I keep thinking, 'What if I had tried to get someone?' I can't believe that I almost ran for someone. What if-" He was cut off by Kurt, who had put his finger over Blaine's lips.

"Shh, you didn't, and I'm safe. We came away relatively unscathed. And I love you, with all my heart. So stop thinking 'what if', because it didn't happen," Kurt added. Blaine was silent beside him and he worried that maybe he had said something wrong. Then he looked over at his boyfriend and realized that Blaine was looking at him with awe in his eyes, his mouth hanging open a little. Kurt blushed and looked away, and then felt Blaine's hand guiding his face upwards and towards him.

Blaine gently kissed Kurt's lips, then whispered, "Thank you, my darling."

Kurt blushed again and stammered, "I think your pain meds must be kicking in. Let's get you home and in bed."

Blaine smiles and stands up. As he takes a wobbly step, Kurt wraps his arm around him. "You know what, Kurt, I'd love to go to bed with you. Let's go," Blaine says. Kurt blushes and stammers a little before shaking his head and leading his boyfriend to the passenger side of his car.

As Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway and shut off the car, he looked over at his boyfriend to see him asleep with his mouth gaping open. Kurt smiled to himself as he got out of the car and went around to Blaine's side. He opened the door and gently shook Blaine, attempting to wake him. Blaine mumbled something and tried to roll over. When he realized that something was restricting him, he opened his eyes. After blinking furiously to try to clear his head, he unbuckled himself and got out of the car.

Slowly, he shut the car door, and then leaned on it. Kurt smiled at him and gestured toward the house, but Blaine shook his head. Instead, he grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled the younger boy towards him. They were now very close indeed, and Kurt could see what Blaine wanted in his eyes.

"So, Kurt, are you going to take me to bed, or put me to bed?" Blaine whispered. He was staring into Kurt's eyes and breathing a little heavy.

Kurt chuckled and kissed him chastely on the lips. "For now, I'm putting you to bed. You have too much of the meds the hospital gave you running through your blood. You need to sleep it off. Don't worry, though," he added, seeing the fire fade in Blaine's eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Blaine smiled and clung to Kurt as they went inside.

_A/N: So, I don't know if I should continue this or not… If I do, it'll definitely be M, because that's just how I roll… So, Let me know what you think! Reviews are almost as important to me as air is!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely readers! I cannot believe just how many people want me to continue this fic! I'm so excited! If anyone has any ideas or issues with my story, review or PM me to let me know and I'll fix it! Oh, and I've made changes to the first chapter too, so…. Yeah.

I don't own Glee. If I did, it wouldn't be aired on Fox… lol

When Blaine woke up, he realized several things. The first was that he was very warm, suggesting that he was under a blanket. The second was that there was a cool hand in his own, which confused him at first. The third was a pounding, but natural, noise outside. Plus, there was gentle, flickering light filtering through his closed eyelids. Slowly, he opened his eyes and took in everything around him. He finally realized that the noise was rain pounding on his window. The flickering lights were candles, which confused him quite a bit.

What didn't confuse him, though, was the body that the cool hand belonged to. Kurt was sitting in a chair next to his bed, asleep with his hand in Blaine's and his head on the edge of the bed. Blaine smiled as he slowly sat up, aware of the dull throbbing in his cheek. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt stirred sleepily and slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning Sleepy Head," Blaine whispered in Kurt ear. He grinned when his boyfriend shivered because he knew that it wasn't from the cold. He feigned innocence, however, by asking, "Do you wanna join me under the covers? You seem cold."

Kurt grinned just a little and carefully slid into bed with his boyfriend. Blaine turned to him once they were both settled. "Why the candles?" he asked.

Kurt grimaced and said, a little irritated, "The power went out, right in the middle of the cup of tea I was making in your microwave. I left it there to make sure you were okay and that there was light when you woke up." Blaine grinned and then winced. "Do you want some of the meds the hospital gave you? I was looking over the paperwork they sent home with you, too. If you want some help with cleaning it, let me know?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's fine, I don't need the drugs. I kinda just wanna lay here with you for now. We can clean it later." He smiled at Kurt again, this time without wincing to prove he was fine.

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine and whispered, "That's my man. The Protector." Blaine scoffed, but he still felt a bubble of pride at the thought of being his boyfriend's protector.

"I like how that sounds," he whispered into Kurt's ear, smiling again as he shivered. Gently, he turned so that he was lying on his side, facing Kurt. Kurt's eyebrows were furrowed for a moment before smoothing out as Blaine gently rested his lips against Kurt's.

Gently, Kurt stroked Blaine's face, careful to not touch his wound. He pushed his lips against his boyfriend's, suddenly feeling almost feverish with the thought of being alone, with Blaine, in his bed. Every other time they'd been together like this, there had been other people near, like when they were at the Windsor house at Dalton. There had always been someone else in the house. Now, however, there was no one but them, and no to interrupt them, seeing as how Kurt had given everyone strict instructions to not come over because Blaine needed rest.

Blaine must have realized Kurt's thought process, because he felt just as fevered just moments after Kurt deepened the kiss. He quickly tangled his hand in the hair on the back of Kurt's head, making him squirm just a little, probably at the thought of his hair getting messed up. Blaine remedied this by flicking his tongue along Kurt lower lip. Kurt gasped, just a little, but it was enough to allow Blaine access. So began a war between the two boys. Kurt attempted to push Blaine onto his back, but only succeeded at allowing Blaine to do so to him. He straddled Kurt and continued attacking him with his mouth and tongue. Kurt gasped as Blaine tugged his ever so slightly. It was just enough, in fact, to get Kurt to arch his back. Blaine slid a hand under Kurt's sweater and shirt, and he grinned when Kurt gasped at the feeling of Blaine's cold hand on his back.

Blaine reveled in the feeling of Kurt's smooth back. He loved how he could run his hands over it and he loved the softness of Kurt's skin. Kurt reached up and grasped Blaine's shoulders, pulling him closer so that their bodies were flush against each other, with only their clothes as a hindrance.

Blaine slipped his other hand up the back of Kurt's shirt and continued to push the shirt and sweater up. He broke off the kiss just long enough to get the clothes over Kurt's head before diving back for more. One hand traversed the now bear chest, gently brushing over his nipples, which became hardened nubs at Blaine's slightest touch. His other hand went to the belt buckle on Kurt's pants, but then ghosted slightly lower to brush against the hard-on that was straining against Kurt's clothes. Kurt bucked and the friction as their erections brushed against each other, even thorough the fabric, caused them both to gasp and arch their backs.

Kurt broke off the kiss. Breathing heavily, he looked into Blaine's eyes and saw the fire. As he was looking at his boyfriend, he could feel him attempting to undo his belt buckle. Kurt squirmed and Blaine stopped.

Seeing the slight panic in Kurt's eyes, he whispered, "We don't have to do this, if you aren't ready."

Kurt nodded and kissed his boyfriend. "Thank you for understanding," he said. He looked at Blaine, feeling a little guilty. Blaine saw this in his eyes.

"Baby, you don't need to feel upset or guilty. If you're not ready, then it's all good. You need to feel comfortable with where we are, not trying to please at the expense of your comfort. If you're comfortable, then so am I," he added when it seemed like Kurt might question him.

Kurt smiled and nodded a little. "How did I get such an amazing boyfriend?" he asked. Blaine just smiled. "Are hungry, darling? I can go fix something as a midnight snack. Or, rather," he added, "a 2:30 in the morning snack."

Blaine smiled once again. "Sure, why not. I'll help." He straightened up and sat on the foot of the bed, looking at his boyfriend who had started laughing at the last thing that Blaine had said.

"We'll see babe. I still remember what happened the last time you tried to help," Kurt said through his laughter.

Blaine frowned. "Hey, the fire wasn't that bad! And we got it out before it could set off any alarms! I'm really not that bad, seriously."

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "Alright, you can cut stuff up. Surely you can't mess that up." He got up and linked his arm with Blaine's and left the bedroom.

Ten minutes later found them in the kitchen with Blaine slicing strawberries as Kurt stirred pancake batter. He splashed a little bit of water on the pan on the stove and smiled as they sizzled away. Kurt was thankful that Blaine's place had a gas stove and that there was a barbeque lighter in the junk drawer.

"Are you done with those strawberries yet, babe?" he asked as he wistfully stirred the batter. It was ready to be made into pancakes, but Kurt wanted to start the strawberry sauce first.

Blaine cussed, and then said, "Yeah, here, come get them. I gotta rinse my finger off." Kurt sighed when he realized that Blaine must have nicked himself. He collected the strawberries and put them in a pan, along with some sugar and port red wine. Setting it on the stove, he turned on the burner under it and started to stir it slowly.

Blaine got to the sink and run his hand under the water. He winced as he added soap to it, but he was also glad that he had this chance to test out his mind. He honestly hadn't thought there would be any issues, but he knew that some people had issues with having flashbacks after incidents such as what happened at the school with Karofsky. Blaine really didn't think anything like that would happen, but he was glad he knew for sure now.

Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and saw just how big the nick was. "How the hell did you manage to cut the outside of your hand? Here, let me bandage it for you." Kurt grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and made Blaine sit down. He pulled out some gauze, tape, and Neosporin, and then quickly put Blaine's hand to right.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek before standing up to go stir the strawberries. Kurt grimaced and followed him. "I swear to Gaga, Blaine, if it burns, I'll be very sad. I may even cry," Kurt added. Blaine laughed until he realized that the strawberries were bubbling. He went back to stirring them while Kurt started to make pancakes. He shaped them like Mickey's head while Blaine watched.

"I don't understand how you create such perfectly circular pancakes," he said wistfully. Kurt just smiled and flipped a couple of them over.

Five minutes later, they each had three Mickey Mouse pancakes smothered with strawberry sauce and whipped cream. They sat at the table, where Blaine had lit two of his mother's tapered candles. Sitting across from each other, they smiled and started to eat.

"How's your cheek, hun?" Kurt asked when he saw Blaine wince a little at a particularly large bite.

He smiled at Kurt. "It's fine babe, I just took too big of a bite, that's all."

Kurt smiled and nodded slightly. At least until he heard Blaine whisper something under his breath. He quirked his head and said, with a blush, "Blaine Daniel Anderson, I cannot believe you just said that!"

Blaine blushed. He hadn't meant for Kurt to hear that. "You know, it would be fun," he said suggestively. Kurt choked on some strawberries and blushed again.

"Maybe later," Kurt squeaked out. Blaine grinned and took another bite.

After the clean up, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Kurt turned and kissed Blaine's right cheek, the uninjured one. "Come on, let's go clean your cheek. Then maybe we can cuddle for a while." Blaine nodded and inhaled Kurt's scent once before pulling away and heading up the stairs.

He entered the bathroom across from his room with Kurt right behind him with the first aid kit. "Sit," Kurt said. Blaine placed himself on the edge of the tub and waited for Kurt to finish rummaging through the kit.

Kurt walked over and sat down next to Blaine. Gently, he peeled off the bandaging that the hospital had put on it. He winced a little at the depth and length of it before opening up one of the alcohol swabs. "This'll sting a little, but I promise to make up for it," Kurt whispered just before swiping it across the injury.

Blaine hissed as he whispered, "You'd better." Kurt blushed and continued to clean the wound. He got a large band-aid and placed it over Blaine's cheek. He kissed it and patted Blaine's hand.

"Come on," he said with a throaty whisper as he looked at his boyfriend's curly locks, which were free of the gel that usually held them in place. He suddenly got the urge to run his fingers through them, but he refrained until they got to the bedroom. As soon as they sat down on the bed, Kurt reached over and threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck, massaging gently. Blaine moaned and tipped his head back. Right as Kurt leaned in to kiss him, his phone buzzed.

"Damn it," he growled as it continued to buzz.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt unlaced his fingers from Blaine's hair and rummaged around for his phone. He slid it open and quickly read the messages. There were three, one from Finn, one from Mercedes, and one from his dad, all asking if he was okay and if there was power where he was at right now. He laughed a little as he sent the three of them identical messages saying that, yes, he was alright, and no, there was no power, but that they had candles and heat and were able to survive.

"Who was it?" Blaine asked, slightly breathless, but still curious. His hair was even more messed up than before and his shirt was a bit ruffled.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "It was just Finn, Dad, and Mercedes. They all wanted to know if we were okay, which we are.

"Now then," he added, "where were we?"

He leaned in towards Blaine again and gently brushed his lips against Blaine's cheek. He was surprised when Blaine turned his head ever-so-slightly so that their lips touched. Kurt grinned and pressed his lips against Blaine's, silently asking for permission to enter with his tongue. Blaine opened his mouth slightly and was surprised by the fierceness with which Kurt attacked with his tongue. He fought back just as hard. Their tongues massaged each other just like how their hands were massaging the backs of their heads, although neither of them had any memory of moving their hands.

Kurt disengaged from the kiss, which made Blaine whimper in disappointment, at least until Kurt latched onto his neck, suckling the sensitive spot just above the shoulder. Slowly, he left a trail of hickeys down the side of Blaine's neck to the top button of his pajama top. Kurt glanced up at him and smiled deviously before unbuttoning the top three buttons with his teeth. He suckled the exposed flesh and then gently blew on it, making his man shiver. He unbuttoned the rest of the shirt and slid it off of him. Kurt swirled his tongue around Blaine's nipples before blowing gently. He loved feeling the nubs harden under his ministrations.

Kurt continued his trail of love bites down Blaine's chest and all the way to the top of his pants. Kurt grinned at him again before undoing his pants with his teeth. This is when he first notices just how turned on his boyfriend was by the things he was doing. It shocked him, just a little, to think that he could make someone feel like this. Kurt ignored his thoughts and kept going with what he had started, what he had promised.

Blaine shuddered when he felt Kurt's cool fingers against his hips, under his waistbands, gently pulling down his cotton pants and boxers. As soon as he felt the air hit his freed erection, he hissed. Just as quickly, though, he felt a tongue caressing his tip, making him shudder. He had never had someone do this to him and goodness, did it feel good! He could feel Kurt's tongue slide down and then back up his shaft. Kurt closed his lips around the head and gently sucked, making Blaine buck his hips gently.

Kurt grasped Blaine's hips to keep himself from being injured. He made circles with his fingers on his hips while he continued to suck on Blaine's member. Slowly, he bobbed his head down, taking more of his lover into his mouth. He felt Blaine struggling and to buck and grinned as he felt him hit the back of throat. Kurt was quite surprised with himself. He had never done this before, but he was glad that he knew that he didn't have a gag reflex. He continued to bob his head up and down along Blaine's shaft, relishing in the noises that he was causing Blaine to make.

"Kurt, I'm gonna-" Blaine tried to say something right as Kurt hummed, deep in the back of his throat. Blaine thrust his hips up against Kurt's hands. "Kurt, please, I'm gonna come!" Kurt nodded his head and hummed again, hitting an even deeper note.

It was too much for Blaine. He thrust upwards once again, arching his back. He released his seed into Kurt's mouth while screaming out his lover's name. Kurt suckled and swallowed all of it, licking the tip of Blaine's shaft before crawling back up the bed to lie next to him.

"Did I fulfill my promise to your satisfaction?" Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine was still panting, but he looked at Kurt and smiled.

"Yeah, I think you did," he whispered before kissing his boyfriend. He pulled back and quirked his head. "Hmm, I can taste myself in your mouth. I quite like it," he added before snuggling into Kurt's chest. Kurt grinned and stroked Blaine's hair.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," he whispered. He didn't expect a response because he could already hear the even breathing that signified sleep. Shifting a little, Kurt settled into the bed some more and drifted off to sleep as well.

Blaine awoke to the soft sounds of Kurt's voice weaving in and out of the pounding of rain on the window. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Wincing a little because of the injury, he got up from the bed and walked towards the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

Kurt was on the phone with someone just outside of the bedroom door. Blaine quietly walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the middle of the slighter boy, making him jump. Stretching up onto the balls of his feet, he gently kissed Kurt behind the ear and felt as a shiver raced down the brunette's spine.

"Yeah, he actually just woke up. Do you need to talk to him, or…?" Kurt asked into the small device. He listened for a moment before nodding and saying, "Alright, I'll talk to you later then. Babye." Kurt removed the phone from his ear, shut it, and tossed it onto a table in the hallway. Turning around, he grinned before pinning Blaine against the wall.

Blaine looked up at his captor. "Who was that?" he asked, trying to get his mind off the fact that Kurt seemed to be towering over him, which was a huge turn-on for him. He resisted the urge to grind his hips and instead looked at Kurt's face, which was in shadow because of the lack of lighting.

"It was my dad; he was making sure we were all right. They still don't power, and neither do a lot of people apparently. He was going to come over here, but I convinced him not to. We have to call your parents, though, to let them know about everything that has happened. Dad made me promise that we would," Kurt said. He let the last bit sink in and watched as Blaine's face turned white, even in the minimal light. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Blaine's. "Baby, it'll be okay, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Kurt, it's not that. I just don't like talking to them. Mom's going to panic and want to fly out here and Dad isn't gonna give a crap. I really don't want to have to tell them anything," Blaine added in a small voice. He buried his head into Kurt's neck and inhaled deeply, calming himself with the scent of his boyfriend. He quickly straightened up and grabbed for the house phone before remembering the power was out. Kurt handed him his cell phone and stepped back. They both shivered as the cool air touched their bodies.

Blaine quickly dialed his mother's cell number and tapped his foot in time with the elevator music that was what she had set up for people to hear. He was about to hang up when he heard the "leave a message at the tone" message when Kurt looked at him and mouthed, "_Leave a message_."

The shorter boy sighed and listened to the whole of the message. _Beep_. "Hey, Mom, umm, I just wanted to update you on some stuff that happened. Umm, so, school is going good and whatnot. There was a bit of an accident and I had to go to the E.R. but don't worry, I'm okay. Kurt is here, at home with me. He's making sure that I do as the doctor's said, so… yeah. Umm, also, the power is out, that's why I called from Kurt's cell instead of the house phone. I hope your meetings are going well… See you when you get back." Blaine quickly hit the end call button.

"See, that wasn't so bad. And now we can tell my dad that you left a message," Kurt said while he was leaning against the opposite wall. Blaine nodded and set the phone down again.

"I hate talking to machines, and I know that they're gonna panic until they get home and see that I'm alright, then they're gonna leave for more meetings and-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips pressing against his. He responded immediately by grabbing Kurt's hips and pulling him closer. Kurt moaned as his half-hard erection brushed against Blaine's, making more blood leave his head and rush downwards.

"Hmmm, Kurt. We can't do this in the hallway," Blaine mumbled against his lover's lips. Kurt nodded just a little and kissed him again before grabbing his hands and pulling him into his bedroom.

Blaine's knees hit the edge of his bed and he sank onto it slowly. Kurt straddled him as he lay down. He licked Blaine's ear gently and then blew air on it, making his boyfriend shiver. Grinning, he kissed a trail down Blaine's neck to the top of his shirt. He suckled on his collarbone, leaving a love bite there as he continued downwards, unbuttoning the shirt as he went. He flicked his tongue over Blaine's left nipple while gently running his cool fingers over the other. Blaine shuddered under Kurt's touch.

"Nnn, Kurt, baby, I love… the things… that you do to me," Blaine hissed out as Kurt's hand drifted lower while he began to bite at Blaine's chest. His hand stopped at the top of the stretchy pants and ghosted over Blaine's hip. Kurt grinned when his lover bucked his hips in an attempt make him move his hand. He continued to suckle his way down Blaine's chest and abdomen, leaving a large, bruising hickey right where Blaine's belt would buckle.

"Baby, you don't have to… do that again… especially since I haven't done anything for you," Blaine struggled to say against the rising heat in his nether regions which was robbing his brain of blood.

Kurt grinned. "You do things for, and to, me every day," Kurt whispered as he gently tugged Blaine's pants down, slowly exposing more of his tender, untouched flesh. Blaine grasped Kurt's arms and pulled him up, attacking his lips with his teeth. Kurt gasped and Blaine took advantage of that, delving his tongue into the hot, wet cavern of Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned under the onslaught and gave in, allowing Blaine to do as he wished. He flipped them over so that he was now straddling the taller, slighter boy. Carefully, he kissed his boyfriend's lips, followed by his jaw, and stopping on his neck. Blaine suckled the soft flesh, leaving a mark. Kurt writhed and moaned under him, making Blaine grin. Slowly, he trailed his fingers down Kurt's side until he got to his thigh. His fingers crept across the fabric that sheathed Kurt's legs until he brushed against his growing problem. Kurt bucked, sending electric shocks up and down Blaine's spine as their clothed erections brushed against each other.

Moaning loudly, Blaine lowered his head and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Babe, I wanna… if you're not ready-" He was cut off by Kurt's lips covering his.

"I am so ready for this, Blaine Everett Anderson. I love you, and I want you to be my first," he whispered against his boyfriend's lips. Blaine felt a fire in his stomach and nether regions as Kurt said this and he began expressing this to Kurt when they heard a cell phone ringing.

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA(.com) That is what I am doing right now, lol. I'm so evil! Don't kill me! *hides* I have to stop here so that I can update, since it's been a while… I'll try to update again soon. I'm almost done for the school year, in fact, I graduate on June 11th! Yay me! After that, I'll probably update a lot more! Reviews are crack!


End file.
